An active noise control apparatus in related art detects the position of a person and controls an output sound to reduce noise at a desired position (for example, refer to PTL 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an apparatus of reducing vehicle interior noise in the related art is capable of identifying a position where noise should be reduced using a passenger position sensor and generating an optimal control sound signal. As a result, the apparatus is capable of reducing the noise at each passenger position regardless of the number of passengers and the combination of the positions of the passengers.